


Sex Drive

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Long car rides don't have to be all bad...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written by Bitch  
>  Betaed by Jerk
> 
> Feel free to review!!!

A small smile creeps along Sam’s lips as Dean’s singing stirs him from the nap he was taking. They were on their way to the next hunt in some town in the middle of nowhere and the last two day left the brothers confined to the Impala, and in turn Sam sleeping through most of the drive with his head in Dean’s lap. As Sam gains consciousness he is careful not to stir too much so as not to alert Dean, he loves listening to his brother sing along to his “emo music.” Dean would never admit to it, and at the smallest sign of getting caught he changes it back to classic rock, but Sam knows his brother’s guilty pleasures- himself being one. Feigning sleep Sam moves in closer to Dean’s warm body, feeling the rumble of the Impala’s engine resonate through, perfectly complementing Dean’s current rendition of Katy Perry. Sam quietly listens to the soft hum of Dean’s voice just audible over the rhythm he plays out on the steering wheel; but his awakeness becomes harder to hide as he realizes Dean’s singing the wrong words. 

 

“I kissed Sammy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick…”

 

“Nice to hear you like kissing me.”

 

“Holy Sh-”

 

The Impala swerves into the other lane, empty although it’s the middle of the day, and Dean frantically turns off the music in the car, while trying to catch the eye of his brother. Sam, avoiding Dean’s gaze, sits up and reaches over and skips the music ahead to the song he has in mind.

 

“Will you keep singing for me?” innocently queries Sam, with those puppy eyes Dean can’t resist.

 

Dean shoots his little brother a perturbed glance and sigh, but pushes his lips to whistle along to the opening of the song. Sam lays back down- his head in his brother’s lap, and legs stretched across the front seat of the Impala. With his brother softly singing, Sam nuzzles his head in closer to Dean’s groin, breathing in his scent. Meeting Dean’s questioning glance with his own wicked smile Sam places his mouth over where he knows Dean’s dick is trapped inside his jeans and gently bites down. Running his large hands up Dean’s thighs, up to undo his belt, Sam continued nuzzling his brother’s cock. Finally, working Dean’s belt open and starting on his pants, Sam’s heart begins pounding and his need to taste Dean increases. 

 

“S-Sammy, what do you think you’re doing?” stutters out Dean as he feels Sam’s hot breath on his now freed and semi-hard cock.

 

“I think that’s pretty obvious Dean.”

 

With one last smirking glance up at his brother, Sam swallowed the shaft before him in one smooth motion. Holding his head still and simply sucking and working his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock, he feels him harden to his full length. Sam slowly pulls his head up savoring the taste of Dean, before desperately sucking that luscious length back down.

 

“Oh shit Sammy...let me pull over first so I don’t crash.”

 

The only response Dean gets is the pop of Sam’s lips leaving his cock and a hasty, “no” before Sam resumes his sucking. 

 

Dean white knuckles the steering wheel trying to focus more on the road and less on the hot mouth doing sinful things to his dick.

 

“OhGodSammyfuck,” moans Dean as Sam moves his hand down to fondle his brother’s balls and move them away from Dean’s pants so he can suck at them as well. Sam makes no motion to hide his actions to any passing cars if there were any. All that matters is the taste and feeling of Dean in his mouth. Closing his eyes and breathing in, he swirls his tongue over the throbbing head, letting all saliva run down. He laps up the oozing pre-cum from the slit and presses his tongue in, teasing just enough to elicit another desperate moan from Dean. 

 

Sam knows Dean is close if all of the moaning, and “oh fuck”s, are any indication, so he swallows him down slowing, wanting to feel every inch of Dean’s length in his mouth. With one final swirl of tongue and roll of balls, Sam begins frantically bobbing his head up and down, fucking his own mouth on Dean. It isn’t long before Dean feels his orgasm build from the heat and wetness of Sam’s mouth. 

 

“Oh God Sam” he gasps out one last time before his climax overtakes him. Dean loudly moans closing his eyes in pleasure as he cums in Sam’s waiting mouth, the Impala swerving slightly across the empty asphalt. Sam continues to expertly suck his brother, desperately drinking down all the cum shooting into his mouth. He hears Dean moan again as more cums shoots out before he is left to recover from his orgasmic high. 

 

Dean refocuses on driving, although he really just wants to bask in post-climatic glory as he feels Sam continue gently working his dick, seeking out any remnants of his orgasm to swallow down before he sits up next to his brother. 

 

“See, we didn’t crash,” states Sam with a triumphant smile.

 

“No, but if there was anymore traffic, I would have hit something, and it would have been your fault,” playful retorts Dean.

 

“Hey, couldn’t let a perfect opportunity for road-head pass. And something tells me you really didn’t mind.”

 

Dean doesn’t say anything in response, just deeply exhales, appreciating the relaxed state of body and mind orgasm brings him.

 

It’s several more miles down the same bleak, empty stretch of highway before Dean notices Sam’s inability to sit still. He sneakes a glance over at his brother, knowing already why he’s so fidgety. The obvious bulge in Sam’s jeans, confirms Dean’s suspicions.

 

“Sucking my cock get you hard. Sammy?”

 

“-What?” responds Sam, snapping himself back to reality from his fantasy, which really wasn’t helping the current situation in his pants. 

 

Dean repeats himself for Sam, meeting his eyes just for a second before allowing his gaze to linger on the real subject of their conversation, “I asked, did blowing me get you all hot and bothered?”

 

With a soft laugh, “Is it that obvious?.”

 

“You seemed pretty lost in your thoughts there a minute ago. Thinking about my dick in your mouth?” Dean says with a huge grin across his face.

 

“Oh I was thinking about your dick alright, just not in my mouth. But, I guess that’ll have to wait until tonight, won’t it.”

 

Mimicking Sam’s smirk from earlier, Dean simply replies, “Or not.” He pulls the Impala over to the side of the road suddenly, hitting the brakes harder than he normally cares to. With his pants still open and himself exposed it’s a wonder that Sam didn’t notice how hard he had gotten after noticing Sam’s own arousal. Before Sam has a chance to really process what his brother is doing, Dean is slamming him against the passenger door, full body length pressing into him, mouth seeking out Sam’s own for a desperate and needy kiss. He stays like that just for a moment for Sam’s brain to catch up and for him to start participating in their mouth-lock before Dean begins to work on Sam’s belt and pants with practiced fingers. With Dean’s tongue in his mouth Sam doesn’t realize his pants are being pulled down and off until he feels Dean’s cock brush against his own as his big brother grids their hips together. Entertaining Sam with his mouth again, Dean reaches around him and flings open the door to his beloved car, catching Sam before he can fall out. 

 

“Get out of the car,” Dean plainly states before gently shoving Sam in that general direction. 

 

“What? Why?” questions Sam, confused as he does exactly what Dean requests.

 

“Because, I’m going to fuck you over the hood of my car for anyone to see.”

 

Following Sam out the passenger door and tearing off his own jeans, Dean bends Sam over the front side of the Impala before placing frenzied kisses down his back as he kneels behind him. Dean spreads his asscheeks exposing Sam’s tight hole before frantically working his tongue into it. 

 

Sam moans from the warm touch of Dean working to open him up. It shouldn’t be a hard task as he rode Dean’s cock that very morning, but he loved the feeling of Dean’s tongue tracing the insides, trying to slick him up. Dean sensing Sam’s pleasure and desire for more, inserts two fingers, scissoring them between Sam’s tight muscle, working his tongue to get him as wet as possible. Once Sam’s body relaxes for two fingers, he adds a third as Sam groans from the feeling. 

 

Removing his fingers and standing Dean leans over and whispers into Sam’s ear, “I hope you’re ready for this, Sammy.”

 

Sam doesn’t respond aside from thrusting his ass back against Dean who once again spreads his cheeks. Placing the leaking head of his dick against Sam’s stretched hole, Dean slides all the way in on one thrust. Guttural cries escape both their bodies. With a breathless grunt Sam demands, “Move,” with another push of his hips toward Dean. Dean grips Sam’s lean hips and begins to thrust in and out of the body splayed before him starting slow but quickly gaining pace. 

 

“Fuck Sammy, so damn tight,” he gasps as he slides into home once again, feeling his brother’s balls against his own.

 

“Harder Dean, want your cum to fill me up.”

 

Thrusting harder yet, Dean reaches around to stroke Sam, knowing his own orgasm isn’t far off. Bodies bent over the shiny black exterior of the Impala, the brothers push against each other, rhythmic thrusts turning into desperate fucking. With a loud cry sure to have been heard for miles Sam cums into his brother’s hand, spilling creamy whiteness across the hood of the Impala. His cum a stark contrast to Dean’s baby. As Sam cums his body tightens and convulses around Dean sending him into his own orgasmic fit. Dean slows down, fucking his cum deep into his brothers ass, before flopping on top of Sam. The brothers lie open and exposed for a few minutes, gasping for breath, until Dean slowly pulls out of Sam and reaches into the car grabbing their pants and shoes. 

 

Sam takes his pants and looks at the cum covering the front of the Impala with disbelief, “I can’t believe we just did that.”

 

Dean laughs, and pulling on his own pants responds, “Hey we didn’t get caught!” just as a car drives by, sending him into that full-bellied laughter Sam loves so much.

 

“That was close though,” responds Sam laughing as well, and starting to feel Dean’s cum leak down his leg. 

 

Back in the car and heading toward their original destination, Dean replacing the music back to his classic rock Sam ponders out loud, “Maybe I should take more naps while you drive…”


End file.
